


По заявке "Джон|(/)Элкинз, «тебе никогда не стать хорошим охотником, Джонни»

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два разных исполнения одной заявки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	По заявке "Джон|(/)Элкинз, «тебе никогда не стать хорошим охотником, Джонни»

\- Тебе никогда не стать хорошим охотником, Джонни, - Элкинз пинает стол, опрокидывая чашку кофе.  
Джон рассеянно бормочет "прости" и начинает вытирать столешницу, только потом спрашивает:  
\- Это же почему не стану?  
Элкинз закидывает ноги на стол, чуть не задев Джона, и закрывает глаза, будто прося у небес еще немного терпения, чтобы наконец перестать убивать безнадежных идиотов.  
\- Да потому и не станешь. Я опрокинул твой утренний кофе, а ты что? А ты - извинился!  
У Джона на лице такое идеальное тупое непонимание, что Элкинз наконец может представить его в форме рядового, который живет от приказа до приказа: он уже начал было подозревать, что все эти истории про Вьетнам были выдумкой.  
\- Ты - хороший парень, Джонни, правда. Да только на охоте хорошие парни не нужны, такие здесь не выживают, понимаешь?  
Джон делает выпад так быстро, что он даже не успевает заметить, что происходит: еще миг назад парниша бережно вытирал стол бумажной салфеткой, а вот он уже сжимает ему горло одной пятерней, яйца - второй.  
\- Так лучше, - сипит Элкинз, пытаясь улыбнуться. В парне определенно что-то есть.  
+++  
Их достают с того света, как кукол из ящика, аккуратно стряхивают пыль с декораций и замирают, ожидая первых аккордов оркестра. Элкинз сразу его узнает, только сперва дурачка строит: конечно, не по детской мордашке узнает, Джонни его никогда не подпускал к мальчишкам. Пришедший манерами неуловимо похож на Джона, хотя кость тонкая, видно, в мать пошел. "Отдай ему Кольт", - шипит ангел за плечом, как сердитая кошка. И он отдает.  
\- Если все пойдет удачно... - думает Элкинз, хмурится, пальцем расшатывая разболевшийся зуб мудрости. - Если получится, то, Джонни, тебе никогда не стать охотником.  
Порадоваться бы за мужика, - все повторяет себе, но все равно ежится от предчувствия одиночества. Перед рассветом включает радио погромче.


End file.
